Shelter
Shelters protect you from bad weather such as Etherwind, hard rain and snow. Time goes by faster than normal in shelters only during ill weather. Finding a shelter *When harmful weather appears while in town, talk to the innkeeper and select the the "Take me to the shelter." dialog option. *Buying or finding a portable shelter. General stores occasionally sell them. You may find a shelter laying around in a dungeon. Innkeeper shelters *These shelters will usually have "a textbook titled " in the upper left-hand corner and a training machine in the lower right-hand corner. Using these once will usually kill enough time for the weather to return to normal. (While you cannot pick up these skill books normally, if you have the Pickpocket ability, and are decent with its level and stats, you can often steal them without causing people to notice, since the books have a weight of 0.0s) *Pickpockets: For those who like stealing you can go in and out of the shelter spawning a new book each time. The book weighs 0.0s and if you do happen to get caught you will only have to deal with -5 Karma. There are no guards in the shelter. Portable shelters *These shelters can be built in any permanent or semi-permanent level anywhere, save another shelter (that is, they can't be built in special quest maps or in places like the Puppy Cave); to build outside of a town/dungeon/property you need to be in the world map rather than the wilderness. They are both built and entered/opened with . They take 25 turns to deploy and 11 turns to open, regardless of blessed/cursed status, so there is no real reason to Uncurse or Bless them. *Multiple shelters can be constructed into the same tile; you select which one to enter via the "Use" menu. *Even though a constructed shelter is on the ground, it doesn't act like an item once it's built: it cannot be destroyed by things like fire, and it will not disappear after time, unlike items in towns and The Embassy. *You may design the shelter with a house board. *Items and NPCs in a shelter and the changed design will not disappear unless you pick up ( ) the shelter. The Shelter will become a different shelter upon picking it up (Ex: Shelter No. 203 -> Shelter No. 204. Everything in Shelter No. 203 will be lost) **This makes them an ideal place to read spellbooks if you're worried about summoning monsters: stand on top of the upstairs while reading the book, and if any monsters you can't deal with are summoned exit the shelter, pick it up, place it again, and the monsters will all be gone. *A sudden diastrophism will also delete your placed shelters in the wild. *Items in a shelter do not add to your property rank. *A shelter can also be used to expand your house with a "basement" just be sure to take everything out and pick it up when you move. *You can eat cargo of traveler's food there, even if it was built in an area where they can't be eaten. *Casting the Elona+ spell summon spirit while in a portable shelter will act as if you cast summon monsters instead. Base cost: 6,000 gp Maintenance cost: none Weight: 12.5s The Portable Shelter is 6x4 room in a 24x20 map. Tips Shelters can be used to intentionally pass time quickly, making crops grow faster, reduce the cooldowns of items like Statues, refresh shopkeepers inventory, or even to pass towards the next month in game. Snowy areas of the world like near Noyel and the Mansion of younger sister will often be snowing, the latter of which also is a Return destination.Category:Locations